


What a Fuzzy Rug

by Grac_3



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Implied Death, br'aad angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac_3/pseuds/Grac_3
Summary: someone said taxi rug,,, I hopped onto the train of writing it.(slight ep 19 spoilers)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

He held the body of the limp tabaxi in his arms.  
Not again.  
This couldn’t be happening again.  
He felt numb.

He had lost his brother once before, and now the body of his best friend, someone who might as well have been a brother to him. He was there for him and reassured him whenever he had a single doubt in his mind.

But this time he wasn't sure if he was able to bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

He wouldn’t eat, his appetite was gone once again.  
He couldn’t sleep, his nights were plagued with night terrors.

Why were they still holding onto the body. They knew they couldn’t bring him back, at least with sylnan they had a chance. But now, they were holding onto nothing but hope and a corpse.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about 3 days.   
The party awoke from a long rest, groggy after having fled town. But something wasn't right.  
Where was taxi’s body?


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up in a cold sweat.   
But he wasn’t at camp.   
His eyes widened as he recognized where he was, it had been about a month since he had been here.  
The black and white checkered flooring was all but too familiar, the walls covered in floor to ceiling mirrors with pillars covered in gold and maroon accents surrounding him.   
“Where are you, you bastard!”  
He heard a chuckle coming from the shadows around him.   
“Why my son, that’s no way to greet an old friend.” Br’aads head whirled around and he saw something in the shadows.  
A chair. He slowly approached the voice and saw him.   
Ob’nockshai (shit) was sitting, leaning back in a tufted velvet throne. Gold trimming that matched the walls decorated the chair he sat on.   
Br’aad looked at the man in the eyes, his smirk dug deep into his soul.   
He looked down, avoiding his glare. But his eyes fell on something else. Something that made him want to vomit.  
Under the chair that Ob’nockshai was seated in was a rug, of a brown hue, with slight orange undertones. Like a bear skin rug but it was no bear skin.   
This is where Taxi went.


	5. Chapter 5

Br’aad vision went blurry as he stumbled back.  
“Oh don’t you like it, I thought I would furnish the place, it seemed a bit bare. But a bear skin rug wouldn't do so I chose a nice cat fur.”  
Br’aad wanted to vomit. Seeing his best friend in this state was more the appalling. He turned away, refusing to look at it. Holding back tears, gagging at the thought of it.  
Ob’nockshai got up and walked around to the other side of br’aad.  
“Oh do you not like it? Here, why not this.” He snapped his fingers and Br’aad looked up at the man. The tall figure was now dawned with a large fur coat. The same hue as the rug behind him.  
“Why not a nice fur coat instead.” Br’aad whipped around and saw the rug was now gone, and what was now adorning Ob’nockshai’s shoulder was again his friend.   
Br’aad felt numb.   
Trying to swallow the urge to retch, he failed.   
He looked up at the figure one last time, and the last thing he felt was soft fur.


End file.
